


Ebony

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: In which a bartender and Ignis' favorite drink have much in common.





	Ebony

The four of them came in during your shift, every other Saturday. Prince Noctis and his retinue sat at a table in the darkest corner of the bar and ordered the same drinks every time. You had them memorized. None of them had any reason to approach the bar because the owner always had a waitress assigned to their table.

All of them were handsome, but the one that caught your eye was the prince’s advisor. Ever present at Noctis’ side in all the newspaper pictures. It wasn’t fair that someone that young was so put together. It made you wonder what you were doing with your life. Two years out of college and still bartending.

“Hey! I need you in the present. The Prince’s table wants another round.” Caitlin, the assigned waitress, snapped.

You nodded. “Sorry. I’m on it.” You made the drinks quickly and set them on her tray.

Looking around the bar, you sighed. Aside from the three patrons occupying stools near the door, the only table was the Prince’s. it was going to be another slow night for business, which meant barely any tips. A newer, cooler bar recently opened across the street and business tanked.

Maybe it was time to move on to another job. It probably wouldn’t be much better than your current one due to the refugee crisis. You wiped down the bar top while thinking of job possibilities just to have something to do.

Glancing up to check on the customers, you saw the Prince’s advisor, Ignis, approach. Hastily, you hid the rag behind the bar and smiled. “What can I get you?”

The corners of his mouth tugged up slightly. “Another vodka soda, please.”

You looked at the time. There was only thirty minutes until closing time and they usually left fifteen minutes before. “Sure thing. Would you like a short one this time?”

He cocked one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Really was there any part about the man that wasn’t perfect? Of course, the Ignis Scientia brand of perfection turned you into a rambling mess with just one look.

“It’s just that I noticed that you guys usually leave in fifteen minutes and if you’re leaving soon, you want to be coherent. But you don’t need me to tell you that……I’ll just go make that drink now.” You could feel the heat of embarrassment rush to your ears and you didn’t dare look him in the eyes. After finishing the drink, you pushed it towards him and mumbled “It’s on the house.”

He chuckled, which sent involuntary shivers down your spine. “Thank you for the drink and your concern.” Your eyes snapped up to meet his gaze and then he went back to his table.

The other customers paid their tabs and left, leaving the four gentlemen in the corner.

Caitlin informed them about last call. When she signaled they didn’t want anything else, you started the closing procedures for the night.

Once Noctis and his group left, you locked the door and helped Caitlin stack the chairs on the tables and count the tips.

She handed you a sealed envelope. “This is from the Prince’s table.”

You took it, folded it in half and stuck it in your pocket. You would look at it once you got home.

The exhaustion was heavy as you walked into your tiny, one bedroom apartment. You pulled out the envelope, opened it, and flopped on the couch.

Your ability to observe the patterns of others shows a sharpness of intellect not often seen. I am intrigued and would be interested to see what else you observe. Would you be inclined to have dinner with me? -Ignis

You sat there in shock. Ignis freaking Scientia wants to take you to dinner? You fall asleep dreaming of the possibilities.

When you wake up the next, you realize there is no contact information in the letter. How were you supposed to let him know you were interested? More than interested, really. The disappointment kills the wind in your sails.

Working the stiffness out of your back from sleeping on the couch, you get ready for work. The bar severed lunch three days a week and you picked up some extra shifts this week.

You arrived through the back entrance and Roland, the owner of the bar, rushed up to you. “Where have you been?”

You checked your watch. “Roland, it’s ten thirty. I’m not supposed to be here until eleven anyway.”

“There’s a guy waiting for you on the patio. He’s been here for a while.”

“O….kay. I guess I’ll take care of it. Can you hand me a box of napkin dispensers? I’ll start setting up while I’m out there.” You took the box and headed outside, not sure who could be waiting for you before the establishment was open. You almost dropped the box when you saw Ignis.

Astrals, seeing him in the daylight hours was more mouthwatering than any food you could think of.

“Allow me to assist you.” He grabbed the box and placed it on the nearest table.

“Um….thank you. If you do mind me saying, you are pretty dressed up for lunch at a dive bar. Shouldn’t you be in some meeting deciding the fate of Insomnia?’

The way his pants hugged his thighs should be criminal. Just him being in public and not tied to your bed should be a felony.

He smirked as if he could read your thoughts. “I wanted to see if you had the chance to think about my offer.”

“So, the lack of contact information was deliberate?”

“Of course, if you say no, I prefer to take my rejection in person.”

“Or to convince me to say yes.” You smile. “How forward of you.”

He stepped closer. “You have no idea.”

He’s close enough that you can smell hints of his cologne and coffee. You find yourself saying yes before you realize it.

“Wonderful! I’ll pick you up at eight this evening.”

You take out your order pad and write your number and address down for him.

He smirks again.

“What?”

“Just giving out your address. Why not offer to meet me somewhere? What if I’m really an unsavory character?”

“All the heavy lifting I do around here, I could take you.” You wink.

Ignis chuckles. “Bold. I’ll have to take you up on that challenge, Darling.”

Time seemed to drag during the rest of your shift. After work, you rushed home and stared at all the options in your closet. Well, you only had three options. The standard little black dress was always a good option. Safe. Did you want to go with safe?

Then, there was the red dress. It stood out. Screamed wild and dangerous. Hmmm….maybe nor for a first date.

The winner was the last option. Royal blue. Still sexy, draws a little attention and definitely between safe and wild.

You showered, did your hair and makeup, and slipped on your dress and shoes. When you were done, you studied yourself in the full-length mirror. The strappy dress hugged your body and stopped just above your knees. The silver heels showed off your legs.

The knock at the door interrupted your inspection. You grabbed your silver purse and went to answer it.

It took all your self-control not to jump Ignis right there and then. Perfectly tailor black pants and jacket paired nicely with a light grey shirt, the top two buttons undone.

“You look delectable.” He said after admiring you as well.

Good thing your curly black hair was down or you were positive he would be able to see your blush at his compliment. But you refused to be a shrinking violet a retorted with a compliment of your own. “You look pretty dashing yourself.”

He smirked and stepped to the side, allowing you to exit the apartment and lock the door. He led you down to the dark sedan and opened the door for you.

You could hear your heart pounding as the adventure began.

Ignis was a perfect gentleman the entire night. You talked about your job and hobbies. He gave you a brief rundown on his royal duties. While the sparring and tactician parts sounded interesting, the rest reminded you of glorified babysitting. However, it was clear Ignis took his job seriously. You didn’t really care what he talked about, so long as it was his voice. He could read an encyclopedia and you would be enthralled. Any words he said had you rubbing your thighs together to stave off arousal.

“Would you care for a cup of coffee back at my place?”

His question snapped you out of your traitorous thoughts. “I’m more of a tea drinker.” You say, trying to give yourself a way out before you did anything embarrassing.

He gave you a small smile. “I assure you that I can accommodate your preferences.”

You cleared your throat and crossed your legs. “I have no doubt.” It was over. He won. Game. Set. Match. “Yes, Ignis. I’d love to join you.”

The drive back to his apartment was quiet but not awkward. It left you alone with your thoughts. You were excited to see how Ignis lived, but nervous as to how the night would end up. By the time the car was parked, you were so anxious, it took you a few minutes to steel your resolve and follow him into the apartment.

The two of you stayed a respectable distance in the elevator. You trailed him down the hall until he came to a door and unlocked it.

Ignis removed his jacket and his shoes. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt as he went to the kitchen. “Please make yourself at home.”

You also removed your shoes and moved around the living room. It was cozy. Deep browns and beiges. Pictures of the Prince and his other friends decorated the walls. You went to the kitchen and leaned against the bar, admiring Ignis’ physique from behind. “What kind of coffee do you prefer?”

He turned to eye you and leaned against the counter.

Your mouth ran dry.

“Ebony. It’s more of an addiction than a preference though.” He stepped into your space, hands placed on the bar. “And, may I ask, what kind of tea would you like.”

“What kind of tea do you have?” you whispered, drowning in his viridian stare. “Green tea.”

Ignis chuckled. “I haven’t given you the list, but I do have green tea.” He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to yours. When he moved back, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. “Mmm. I believe I’ve found my new addiction.”

“What do you mean?” you are still slightly dazed from the kiss.

“Well, you bear a striking resemblance to Ebony. Sharp, bold, strong, and….”

“And?”

“Black.” He breathed.

“Wouldn’t dark roasted be a more politically correct term?” You smirked.

“Now is not the time for political correctness.” He smiled.

You crashed into him. A mess of clacking teeth and searching tongues. His hands moved from the bar to your hips.

You wound your fingers in his hair as he pressed you into the bar. Possibly, trying to melt into you. A gasp escaped your throat when you felt his leg between your thighs. He moaned as his lips moved to your neck.

You started unbuttoning his shirt, running your hands across the toned planes of his chest. “Why are you so perfect?” You rasped.

“Not nearly as perfect as you, kitten.” Shit. You knew this man was going to wreck you. His hands ghosted to your ass, squeezing and kneading it.

You arched into him and groaned.

Ignis licked the shell of your ear “Shall we take this to a more appropriate venue?”

“Astrals, yes.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you to his bedroom. You didn’t have a chance to take in the scene before you because he kissed your shoulder and slowly unzipped your dress. “Breathe.” His low timbred voice sounded in your ears.

You let loose a breath you didn’t know you were holding and leaned your head on his shoulder while Ignis pushed the dress to the floor.

His hands roamed over body. Goosebumps chasing the touch.

“It’s not fair that you are still clothed and I’m just in my underwear.”

He turned you to face him. “I’d hardly call these slips of lace suitable underwear, kitten.” That grin was so hot and smooth and damn near irritating. “But please rectify the unfairness of our current predicament.”

You kissed him again as you untucked his shirt, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and pushed it off his body. Next you unbuckled his belt and undid he pants. They pooled at his ankles, putting his muscular, yet lithe legs on display.

He stepped out of the pants and pulled you with him towards the bed.

You fell to your knees, taking his briefs with you and gave him no time to adjust before you took the head of his weeping cock into your mouth.

He let a low moan slip through his lips.

You wanted to hear more. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked. His hands gripped your hair while you worked the base of his cock with your hand.

Ignis pulled you up and ravaged your mouth with his tongue. Not stopping until you both pulled away, panting for breath. He sat on the bed and you straddled his lap. His hard arousal rubs against you.

“Please, Ignis.” You whimpered, shallowly rocking back and forth.

“Now, kitten. We can’t stop the party before the fun has even started.” He held your hips still until he was confident you wouldn’t move after he moved his hands. He unclasped your bra and shrugged out of it. He descended on your breasts. Licking, biting and sucking on one while he pinched and rolled the nipple of the other. Then he switched.

All you could do was hold on. The sensations of his hand and wickedly talent mouth distracted you until you felt two fingers push into you. Your hips moved involuntarily, fucking yourself on those wonderful digits. You were drifting and the only thing that kept you somewhat anchored was his fingers thrusting into and stretching you.

Then they were gone and you were on your back.

Ignis loomed over you, drinking in the sight. “Gods, you are so beautiful under me.”

You bit your bottom lip to keep an undignified moan from making an appearance.

He tugged your lips from your teeth and kissed you. It was filthy, searing. Setting all your nerve endings on fire with pleasure.

You pulled away far enough to say, “Fuck me, Ignis.”

He removed his glasses, put them on the bedside table, and literally tore the panties from your body before he slammed into you.

You request clearly set him into a frenzied pace. If you thought his composure was set aside before, he was unraveled now. You wrapped your arms and legs around him to hang on for dear life. Matching his thrusts wasn’t an option. You were just along for the ride.

His gasps became groans and sweat dripped off him.

You tried to meet his gaze but you could only focus on your own whines and the feeling of his cock pounding into you. The coil of heat building until you climaxed. Your walls forming a vice grip around him until he was pushed over the edge as well. He was a lovely sight and you would preserve the memory until your last breath.

He pulled out of you and brushed the sweaty hair from your forehead.

“Was this coffee better than Ebony?”

He smiled. “I’ll need another cup in the morning for research purposes.”

You laughed and snuggled next to him. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, even longer for smut. Point out any mistakes please. Helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
